Dating services are now so popular that by at least one study for the given year, over twenty-six percent of all Internet users in America have visited a personals website. Part of the reason may be that online dating may appear to be a natural extension of where people are at this point in time. That is, many people today, have personal computers, or at least access to a personal computer. Moreover, virtually everyone wants to fall in love. Thus, it is natural to merge these two things. As such, online dating services may appear as the world's biggest singles bar. Except that it can be done in the privacy of one's own home where time may be taken to read about another person and get to know them through email, phone, and the like, before ever going on an actual date.
Thus, there has been a flurry of companies launching services that help people to meet and develop a personal relationship. Many of these companies, however, are struggling with developing additional services that will build customer loyalty. Without the ability to extend the value of the online dating experience, online dating may lose its appeal. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.